1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery system, an energy storage system and a vehicle including the battery system, and method of managing the battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As environmental destruction, resource depletion, etc., are raised as serious problems, interest in a system capable of storing energy and efficiently using the stored energy has increased. An interest in new ways to generate energy, which induces only a small amount of pollution or none at all in a development process, has also increased.